Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a typical image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic method such as a printer and a copier, there has been known an image forming apparatus that includes a photoreceptor drum, a charging apparatus, an exposure apparatus, a developing device, and a transfer apparatus. The charging apparatus uniformly charges a circumference surface of the photoreceptor drum. The exposure apparatus irradiates the photoreceptor drum with exposure light according to image information to form an electrostatic latent image. The developing device supplies the photoreceptor drum with toner to develop the electrostatic latent image into a toner image. The transfer apparatus transfers the toner image from the photoreceptor drum to a sheet.
To obtain good images, it is necessary that a surface potential of the photoreceptor drum in the image forming apparatus be set to be a desired electric potential. Especially, when the charging apparatus includes a charging roller that rotates while contacting a surface of the photoreceptor drum, even if a voltage applied to the charging roller is identical, the surface potential of the photoreceptor drum is likely to vary depending on an environmental variation or a similar factor. With the charging roller to which an ion conducting agent is combined, since a resistance value of the roller is likely to vary depending on the environment or a similar factor, a variation in displacement of the photoreceptor drum is likely to be especially remarkable.
There has been disclosed a typical image forming apparatus that includes a surface electrometer opposed to a circumference surface of a photoreceptor drum. Feeding back a measurement result of an electric potential by the surface electrometer to a voltage applied to a charging apparatus sets a surface potential of the photoreceptor drum to be a desired electric potential.